The future's past
by velveteen rose
Summary: This is the sequel to 'The dream of a life time' after Merlin saw the future he changed it, but not in the way he wanted. Merthur, enjoy!
1. found

**A\N** yes it's here! this is a sequel to "the dream of a life time" I really hope you guys enjoy this story thank you so much for reading. **if you want more of this review!**

* * *

|Chapter 1|

It's been a year since Merlin went missing. Merlin and Arthur were with Merlin's mother at the village treating a girl that was starving to death, when a group of men who planned with the girl to take Merlin from Camelot and from Arthur. of course, Arthur would never say anything like this but he missed him dearly.

"Arthur?" He heard Gwen say in a soft voice. Arthur was standing looking out the window down to the main square. He turned to face Gwen. She looked a little concerned about him.

"Gwen, how long have you been standing there?" Arthur asked,

"Well I called your name three times," Gwen said giving a small smile. "Oh," Arthur said, there was an awkward silence. "Well I better get down with the knights," Arthur said finally. Gwen smiled and nodded.

Arthur struck a blow at Gwaine and missed as Gwaine ducked and tripped him. Arthur still expected to hear Merlin laugh but just silence. Gwaine helped Arthur up from the ground.

"Are you ok?" Gwaine asked pulling Arthur up from the ground. "Yeah I'm fine...uh, just a little tired that's all" Arthur said his voice low and distance. Gwaine stared at him.

"We miss him to Arthur" Gwaine whispered, Arthur shot up and looked at him.

"Practice dismissed!" Arthur said storming out of the field.

"What's wrong with him?" Lancelot asked. Gwaine was silent for a moment.

"Merlin" Gwaine said. Lancelot looked down to the ground."Oh..." Arthur went up to his chambers. "Merlin can you... god" Arthur said rubbing his face. "He's been gone for a year and I still expected him to be here" Arthur leaned against the table, and saw his servant. "Oh uh... hello Helios" Arthur said looking a little embarrassed,

"Sire" Helios said bowing. "Here let me help you with your armor" Arthur nodded and Helios stepped forward and untied his armor and help him out of it.

Arthur was out with the knights on a hunting trip the next day. the knights rode through the woods trying to scare out deer.

"let's hope we get a big buck" Gwaine said riding up beside Arthur and Elion.

"if I kill it I get most of it" Elion said.

"over my dead body" Gwaine snapped.

"Shhhh" Arthur said pulling his horse up and pulling up his hand to silence them. "what is it?" Elion asked. Arthur, held his hand up not answering. they heard sticks cracking and movement from behind a big shrub. Arthur drew his sword when a woman stepped out of the shrub caring a man with her.

she looked shocked, she had brown hair with bright blue eyes and pale skin, Arthur looked over at the man she was helping walk, his mouth dropped open.

"M- Mer- Merlin" Arthur felt alive again at the sight of Merlin. Arthur jumped off his horse and ran over to them. all the knights rode up. "My... my god" Lancelot said.

"I found him laying in the woods," The girl said. Arthur put Merlin's arm around his shoulder.

"Lancelot go back to Camelot and tell Gaius!" Arthur said walking Merlin over to his horse. Lancelot nodded and kicked his horse forward. It didn't take long for Lancelot to get back to Camelot. he ran down the halls to Gaius's chambers, when he finally got there he burst through the door.

"Lancelot?" Gaius asked looking him up and down. "Gaius... Gaius, we found him" Gaius's face went still. He grabbed his medicine bag ."Let's go," he said moving rather quickly to the door. they left the castle and got horses and rode back to Arthur and the knights.

"Merlin... come on Merlin wake up," Arthur said slowly tapping his cheek. He didn't move. Lancelot and Gaius rode up, Gaius jumped off his horse and ran over to Merlin. He bent down next to Merlin and looked him over.

"Well?" Arthur asked his voice shaking. "He's knocked out and very weak but I think he will be ok," Gaius said. Arthur, let out a sigh of relief. "Let's get him back home," Arthur said slowly picking him up to put him on his horse.

Arthur put Merlin on his horse carefully. "Who are you?" Arthur asked the girl.

"I'm Katrina," she said her voice cracking.

"Do you have anywhere safe to go?" Arthur asked mounting his horse.

"I'm far away from home"

"come back to Camelot with us" Arthur offered. "You're very kind, thank you"

They all rode back to Camelot Katrina rode with Lancelot. They got back to Camelot and everyone looked shocked to see Merlin slumped over the horse with Arthur. Morgana looked out her window when she heard the hooves of the kights horses, she dropped her cup when she saw who was with Arthur.

"Gw-Gwen" Gwen walked over looking confused and looked out the window.

"Oh my god"

Arthur slowly pulled Merlin off the horse and they went inside the castle. Arthur and Gaius rushed Merlin to his chambers. Gaius made Merlin as comfortable as possible and gave him some food, Merlin was still past out.

"He can stay in my bed" Arthur said looking to Gaius. "Are you sure sire?" Gaius asked standing up. "Would it be a good idea to move him?" Arthur asked, Gaius, looked over to Merlin and was silent for a moment.

"I think it would be better for him, to stay somewhere more comfortable than my old bed" Arthur nodded and they moved him to Arthur's room. Arthur sat by his bed waiting for Merlin to wake up, he heard a knocking at the door.

"Enter" he called out. Gwen and Morgana entered the room. Gwen had tears of joy running down her face. "Is he ok?" Morgana asked looking desperate.

"Yes he's ok, he's weak but he will recover" Arthur replied. Morgana and Gwen smiled and hugged one another.

"I will stay with him for awhile," Gwen said stepping forward,

"I want to be here when he wakes up," Arthur said, Gwen and Morgana looked to one another. "Ok... do you need anything?" Gwen asked. "Actually yes, some food would be nice," Arthur said. he didn't realize how hungry he was till he actually thought about how he didn't eat dinner.

"We will get it right away" Morgana said, Gwen and Morgana left for the kitchens. "I have never seen him like this" Morgana said. "me either" Gwen replied. "I know he doesn't want to admit it but he cares for Merlin, a lot," Morgana said.

as they got closer to the kitchen they saw the girl Merlin was found with. They went to Gaius's before Arthur's chambers because they thought Merlin would be there. When they got there and saw Merlin wasn't there Gaius explained everything.

"Lady Morgana" Katrina said bowing her head. "Thank you for helping our friend" Morgana said giving her a smile. "Oh it was no problem, how is he?" she asked. "He's ok he will recover" Morgana replied.

"Oh good!" she said sighing in relief. Morgana smiled at her. "Well I better let you go about your day" Katrina said giving a little bow. Gwen and Morgana walked to the kitchen.

"I don't trust her something is just... off" Gwen whispered. "Yeah something isn't right" Morgana agreed.

Arthur paced back and forth, he wanted to know all that happened to Merlin and who took him so he could hunt them down. Right as he finished that thought Gwen and Morgana walked in with a plate full of chicken.

"Oh good, thank you," Arthur said eyeing the chicken. Arthur fell asleep in a chair next to Merlin. Light hit Arthur's face and he slowly woke up. He sat up a little, he looked over to Merlin sleeping in his bed. He looked very pale and weak. Arthur felt rage fall over him.

I have to find these people he thought to himself.

* * *

 **A\N** so thoughts? do you guys like the story or do you not if so let me know and I will keep putting out chapters


	2. awake

**A\N** Thank you so much for the feedback and just for reading please enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

| chapter 2 |

It was around noontime in Camelot, Arthur was sitting in his room doing paperwork when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Merlin moving a bit. Arthur dropped his paper and ran over to the side of the bed.

Merlin's eyes snapped open, Merlin scrambled away from Arthur. He sat up his face full of fear. He took deep heavy breaths, his eyes shot rapidly around the room.

"Merlin, it's me your home calm down," Arthur said reaching out to hold Merlin's shoulders but Merlin shot back. Arthur stared at him. Merlin looked awful he had almost no color in his face and he was stick thin.

"No... this isn't real" Merlin whispered. Arthur looked at Merlin, confused.

"Merlin it's real, we found you in the woods a day ago your home" Merlin's breathing slowed down as he looked Arthur in the eyes.

"Ar-Arthur" Merlin whispered.

"Yeah it's me," Arthur said smiling at Merlin. He walked over to the table and grabbed a piece of bread.

"Here eat this," Arthur said handing it to Merlin.

Merlin looked at it for a moment then slowly took it. "Go on eat, I have to tell the guards to go get Gaius" Arthur said. Arthur walked to the guards and told them to get Gaius when Arthur came back in the room Merlin was staring blankly across the room. Arthur noticed he didn't take one bite of the bread.

"Merlin you need to... Merlin?" Arthur waved a hand in front of Merlin, no response, he just stared blankly. A few moments later Gaius walked in.

"How is he?" Gaius asked.

"I don't know," Arthur said looking to Gaius.

"Merlin..." Gaius said putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder. No response. "He's in shock," Gaius said straightened his back. "Is there anything we can do for him?" Arthur asked. Gaius looked over to his medicine bag. "I can give something to help with the shock," Gaius said grabbing his medicine bag.

He pulled out a bottle that had a clear liquid in it. "Here Arthur, help me give this to him" Arthur nodded and walked over to Merlin and put his hand behind Merlin's head.

Gaius put the bottle up to Merlin's lips and Arthur tilted his head back. Merlin didn't react he just swallowed and looked off at nothing.

"It should take effect in a few hours, till then just don't leave him alone," Gaius said. "Ok if I need to do something I will have Gwen or Morgana be here with him" Gaius left shortly after he wanted to stay with Merlin but to many people around may stress Merlin out even more.

Arthur put everything aside so he could stay with Merlin. Hours past and Merlin fell back asleep, Arthur was sitting in his chair when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over to the door and quietly opened it.

"Is he awake?" Lancelot asked as Arthur stepped outside.

"No, he isn't, he woke up for a while but he was in shock..." Arthur replied. "Will he be ok?" Arthur paused for a moment. "Yes he will be fine, he just needs time before he goes back to normal, and I have no idea how he will be when he actually is awake and not in shock," Arthur said with dread burned into his voice.

"Ok we are all so happy to have him back," Lancelot said. Arthur smiled.

Arthur was pacing his room when he saw Merlin's eyes slowly open. Arthur slowly walked over to the side of the bed.

The world started to come into focus and Merlin saw a room he thought he would see again. He looked over and saw Arthur looking down at him.

"Am I really home?" Merlin asked in a whisper.

"Yes Merlin you're really home," Arthur said smiling.

Merlin shot up and wrapped his shaky arms around Arthur. Arthur didn't expect this but he put his arms around Merlin anyways. When Merlin pulled out of the hug Arthur looked him over, he looked so skinny and there were cuts and scars on his arms and some cuts on his face.

Arthur wanted to ask what happened to him but he didn't want to stress him out anymore. "It's good to have you back Merlin," Arthur said. Merlin gave a weak smile. Arthur sent for the guards to get Gaius, Gaius rushed to the king's chambers he walked in and saw Merlin sitting up eating a bit.

"Merlin..." Gaius said.

"Gaius" Merlin smiled and tried to get up.

"No don't get up," Gaius said walking over to him. Gaius gave him a hug and checked him all over.

"you need to rest for awhile and recover... and Merlin we all missed you" Gaius said. "I missed you all too," Merlin said voice trembling a bit as if he was about to cry. "Ok... I won't keep you up any longer you need to rest," Gaius said grabbing his medicine bag, Merlin nodded and smiled.

The first person to come and see Merlin was Gwen she ran in and hugged Merlin.

"I missed you," she said tears running down her cheeks. "I missed you too, Gwen" Arthur was off at a Council meeting during this. Merlin and Gwen talked a little more but Gwen left to let Merlin rest.

Gwaine and Lancelot also came to see Merlin as did Morgana and a few other knights and Gaius came to see him often,

But was everything really all happy now?

* * *

 **A\N** you all still want more chapters? thank you so much for reading


	3. Katrina

**A\N** UHHH! thank you so much for some feedback loved it so much!

* * *

| chapter 3 |

Katrina walked along the side of the castle wall. Trying not to be seen by the guards walking the upper wall. She snuck past the guards and into the woods. She heard a crack from behind her and turned around.

Merlin was recovering very fast he was strong enough to walk and probably was walking more then he should.

"Merlin!" Arthur said raising his voice as Merlin walked in his chambers.

"What?" Merlin asked looking confused. "Would you sit and rest, before you hurt yourself" Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I missed Camelot, but the one thing I didn't miss was you telling me what to do," Merlin said sitting across from Arthur.

"I'm the king!" Arthur snapped. "Really because, your more of a prat" They stared at one another for a moment, then both burst out laughing. They locked eyes it was like the world had stopped for the both of them.

God, I missed him, Arthur thought to himself. A knock at the door snapped them out of it.

"Enter"

Leon walked in. "Sire, someone wishes to speak with you... and Merlin" Arthur looked at Leon confused. Arthur and Merlin looked at one another. Merlin felt his breath catch in his chest.

Arthur nodded and stood up, Merlin stood up and they walked with Leon.

"She's waiting right around this corner" As they turned the corner they saw the girl that was with Merlin the day they found him. Merlin looked up from the ground at her and his heart stopped.

"You better keep your mouth shut or your friends will pay right here right now" she spoke without opening her mouth and only Merlin could hear her.

Merlin gave a quick nod. His hand's where now balled into fists and sweat formed on his forehead.

"Oh good you're better," she said, her voice so fake to Merlin.

"Yeah and feeling very good," Merlin said trying to hold himself together. "Merlin are you alright? you look rather pale" Leon asked looking Merlin up and down. He noticed his now tense stance.

Arthur looked over to Merlin, he did look rather pale. Arthur felt concern bubble up in his chest.

"Well, I should let you go on with your day," Katrina said shooting Merlin a look of hate. "You better play your part well Merlin" she left and Merlin walked with Arthur completely silent. His mind was racing along with his heart.

"Are you ok Merlin?" Arthur asked stopping Merlin. "Yeah I'm fine, where did that girl come from?" Merlin asked. "She helped you if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have found you... Merlin, do you remember what happened. How did you escape?" Arthur asked looking a little desperate. Merlin looked like Arthur just asked if he had murdered someone.

"I... um" that's all Merlin could get out before a sharp pain shot up his back. "UH!" Merlin yelped, he crumbled into a ball, falling to the floor. As he fell to the floor he saw Katrina lurking around a corner half her body visible. Her eyes glowing gold. She faded around the corner and the pain slowly went away.

"Merlin what's wrong?!" Arthur asked anxiety filling his voice. he was kneeling next to Merlin. Merlin slowly stood up. "Merlin, what happened?" Arthur asked not realizing he had a hold of Merlin's upper arm. Arthur let go and took a step back.

"I-I don't know" Merlin replied.

"You should go to Gaius Merlin," Arthur said looking concerned.

"No I'm fine, really Arthur"

"Merlin... you just fell to the ground in pain for no reason" Merlin looked to Arthur. Arthur looked down for a moment. "Go to Gaius, that's an ordered" Merlin tried to think of a way to get out of seeing Gaius. Gaius wouldn't find anything, he would know something is very wrong and Merlin couldn't put any of his friends in danger.

"Ok," Merlin said giving a small smile. Merlin acted like he went to see Gaius but he went to see Katrina. He knew where she would be. He went to a small old study. He walked in and closed the door quietly behind him.

The books were covered in cobwebs and dust. Cobwebs covered the corners of the room. some books were on the floor.

"what do you want with Camelot Katrina?" Merlin asked in a low whisper. Katrina stepped out from behind a bookshelf. Her blue simple dress trailing behind her. She walked up to Merlin.

"It's not what I want with Camelot" She stopped and looked Merlin dead in the eyes. "It's more of what I... We want with you, Merlin"

Merlin still didn't work like he used to so Arthur still had helios. Merlin was eating lunch with Gaius for the first time in a year.

"I would have never even dreamed of having you back merlin... I missed you a lot" Gaius said. Merlin looked up from his plate at Gaius. He smiled at him. "I thought I would never see any of you ever again, I can't tell you how happy I am to be back home with you," Merlin said.

Merlin was walking to Arthur's chambers when he saw Katrina.

"You can't keep your prisoner forever Katrina" Merlin snapped.

"Watch me," she said her voice as cold as ice. Merlin's shoulders were stiff and his breathing hollow.

"You try anything and I will make everyone around you pay" She snapped. Merlin knew that he wasn't strong enough to do anything to her. "Now you have to make these people think you are fine, and keep their trust until we say you're done" Merlin nodded.

He had to think of a way to stop them. Merlin opened the door to Arthur's chambers and walked in.

"I see you still don't know how to knock, Merlin," Arthur said as Merlin shut the door. Merlin smiled. Even in the worst situations, Arthur could always make him smile.

"like you have anything to hide" Merlin said turning to Arthur and smiling smugly.

"Shut up Merlin" Merlin sat down across from Arthur.

"When am I working again?" Merlin asked hoping Arthur would say very soon. "Once you're better," Arthur said. "Well I'm better, so I'm working tomorrow"

Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin smiled. His smile faded as he thought of what Katrina said. It's more of we want with you. The words flashed across his mind over and over. Arthur noticed how off Merlin seemed. he studied Merlin for a second.

"Well why wait till tomorrow" Arthur smiled at Merlin. Arthur got up and grabbed a bucket and a cloth. "These floors are disgusting," Arthur said handing the bucket and cloth to Merlin.

"Arthur... the floor isn't dirty at all," Merlin said looking around. "I think you should see gaius about your eyes" Merlin said smiling.

"Fine then, would you like to come help the knights with training?" Arthur asked locking eyes with Merlin. Merlin felt his breath catch. "You know what, I think I'm not ready to work" Merlin said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Arthur said. Merlin still did some work. He would help Arthur with his armor and he would also watch him when he trained the knights. He said he only did it to see Arthur get hit over the head but he knew he really just missed Arthur. but now his life is in danger.

Merlin came down to the training field with Arthur that day. "I think you rather enjoy watching Arthur" Lancealot said walking up to Merlin from the training ground. He knew that the two of them liked one another. Merlin smiled.

"I've missed seeing you around" Lancealot said patting Merlin on the shoulder. "You to lancealot" Merlin said but he seemed a million miles away.

That night Merlin tossed and turned in his bed. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was stopping Katrina, but how could he?

By the time he had the power to it would probably be too late. What am I going to do? Merlin asked himself.

It was almost dawn and Gwen was walking down the castle halls. It was a long night for her. Morgana was having nightmares. She walked around the corner and saw Katrina talking to a girl.

The girl's hair was hanging out of her cloak.

It was fire red.

Katrina snapped her head over. And the other girl ran.

Gwen started running down the hall but was pulled back and hit the cold stone wall.


	4. freedom

**A\N** UHH so sorry, this is later then I would like it. But I really hope you guys like this chapter let me know what you think! thank you for reading

* * *

| chapter 4 |

"I need you to get something for me," Katrina said.

Merlin looked at her. His eyes filled with fear.

"We need Arthur's keys"

"Why would you need that?!" Merlin snapped.

"That is none of your business! Now you will get them for me or... Well, you will find out soon enough" She said. Merlin, he thought his mind would explode with rage.

"Up and at em!" Merlin said as he opened the curtains. Light hit Arthur's face and he shoved his face into his pillow. "Go away I'm trying to sleep! It's too early"

Merlin rolled his eyes. Arthur picked up a pillow and threw it at Merlin. Merlin ducked. "Prat!" Merlin spat as he picked up the pillow and threw it back at Arthur. It hit Arthur in the back and he jerked his head up from the pillows.

"Now, get up," Merlin said as he got a shirt for Arthur. "Why?" Arthur asked as he sat up. "Because you're the king, remember," Merlin said walking to the other side of the bed. Merlin saw the keys next to Arthur's bed. Am I really going to do this? Merlin asked himself.

He leaned over the bed and pushed Arthur off it.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled from the floor. "There now you're awake," Merlin said, little did Arthur know that Merlin grabbed the keys off his bedside table. Merlin put the keys in his pocket. Arthur got off the floor.

"You ever do that again!" Merlin rolled his eyes. Merlin helped Arthur get dressed. Merlin was fixing Arthur's collar, he looked up for a moment and Arthur was looking right at him. Their eyes met and locked. Merlin felt his heart race. Merlin never realized just how close they were. He could feel Arthur's breath on his face. The feeling made him shutter but he couldn't take his eyes off Arthur's. Arthur was frozen. The feeling of Merlin's breath on his lips was almost enough to send Arthur crashing to the floor.

"Uh, there," Merlin said taking a step back. Arthur almost stepped forward and grabbed Merlin, almost. Arthur had to meet with the knights in the council chambers, but as Arthur was about to walk away the warning bell started tolling.

Merlin looked at Arthur. They ran to the door and ripped it open, running down the hall side by side. As they ran two guards came around the corner.

"What's going on?!"

"Sire one of the maids has been attacked," one of the guards said. Merlin and Arthur looked at one another. Fear swallowed Merlin's face.

"You, go get Gaius," Arthur said pointing to one of the guards. All the knights came running up.

"All of you come with me!"

"yes, sire," Gwaine said. "Show us to the maid" The other guard nodded and they ran down the hall. As they turned the corner of the hall Merlin saw what looked like Gwen.

All their faces went white. "No, that can't be" Merlin whispered.

"No," Arthur whispered. Elyan ran up to his sister. Blood was on the wall and the back of her head. Merlin got down on his knees and checked her pulse. They all looked to Merlin waiting to see if she was still alive.

"Well?" Elyan asked holding her head. Lancelot was standing in the back watching in horror.

"She's alive" Everyone sighed in relief. "Thank the gods... we need to get her to Gaius now!" Arthur said, helping Elyan picking her up. Lancelot ran up beside them and took Gwen's hand in his.

Merlin nodded and they headed Gaius's chambers. they met Gaius halfway there.

"what's happened?!" Gaius yelled as he came up to the knights.

"She was attacked that's all I know," Arthur said. Gaius nodded and looked over at Merlin. Merlin looked awful, Gwen was his best friend but Gaius could tell that there was something else going on. They rushed into Gaius chambers.

Merlin ran up to the table and pushed everything off it. Arthur and Elyan placed Gwen on the table and Gaius started to look over her.

"There was magic used here," Gaius said looking up from Gwen. "Very powerful magic." He said shifting his gaze over to Merlin. His eyes were wide and his face was pale.

"well can you save her?" Arthur asked. Gaius looked up at Arthur. "She has a cerebral hemorrhage, but I will do everything I can" Gaius replied. Arthur nodded, his heart sinking like an anchor in the sea.

"Merlin go tell the knights to double the guards," Arthur said turning to face Merlin.

"Yes, sire" Merlin said turning to run out of the room. He ran down the hall and saw Katrina standing at the end of it, leaning against the wall. Merlin stopped and stared at her. His eyes filled with hate and his chest burned with rage.

"you told me... I had two days to get the key to you" Merlin said but nobody else but Katrina could hear him. Katrina wanted Merlin to still be scared of what she could do, so she lied about what really happened.

"I thought that was more time then you needed," Katrina said in a low evil tone. Merlin's forehead was soaked in sweat. "do you have the keys?" Merlin didn't answer, he pulled the keys out of his pocket and held them out.

Katrina's eyes went wide. "GIVE THEM TO ME!" She quickly started walking to him. Merlin's hand shot up, she stopped dead in her tracks fear and frustration filler her eyes.

"You wouldn't dare challenge me" Katrina snapped.

"You have no idea who you're messing with," Merlin said looking her in the eyes.

"careful Merlin" Katrina said taking a few slow steps closer.

"Stay back!" Merlin yelled. Katrina was shocked and scared. Did she really fail? What would Sara think? All this ran through her head.

"I will not let you hurt me or my friends!" Merlin snapped. Magic coursed through him going to his eyes and hands. Merlin's hand shot up and a blue ball of light came flying at Katrina. She jumped to the side and hit the wall with a thud.

"You will regret this Merlin" Katrina said in a low tone. She pushed her self off the wall. She shot up and cast a spell at Merlin, his hand shot up and the fireball absorbed in his hand. "You may have some magic but you are no match for me!" Merlin said casting yet another spell at her.

Katrina's eyes went wide as the yellow ball hit her chest sending her flying back. She hit the wall and her body slowly turned into nothing but dust. Merlin took a deep heavy breath and stumbled back a few steps.

His energy was drained but he had to get it together and tell the knights about the now dead sorceress. But they wouldn't know that. Merlin closed his eyes and then opened them again. He started to run to the knights.

Arthur was sitting by Gwen while Gaius did everything he could to stop the bleeding. Merlin burst into the room looking like he just ran the whole five kingdoms. Lancelot and Elyan were sitting by Gwen while Arthur was pacing the floor.

They all looked over to Merlin. "Where the hell have you been?" Arthur asked with a little anger in his voice. "I was doing what you told me to do you prat... the knights probably need all of you," Merlin said. They left shortly after that.

"Merlin what were you really doing, did you find the person who did this to Gwen?" Gaius asked looking over to Merlin. "I can't explain right now," Merlin said sitting down next to Gwen. Just then Morgana came bursting into the chambers.

"Morgana..." Gaius said. She had tears running down her face. "what happened to her?" Morgana asked rushing over to Gwen. "She was attacked by... Someone" Merlin said Morgana looked over at him fear had struck her face.

"Do we know who did it?" Morgana asked. "No, we don't… But we will, Arthur will find who did this" Merlin said knowing that Arthur would never find the person who did it. Merlin's cheeks went a little pink at the thought of Arthur.

"Can we save her?" Morgana asked looking over to Gaius who bringing a bottle with a green like liquid in it. "This should stop the bleeding, it will take her a long time to recover," Gaius said, he leaned over Gwen and opened her mouth and poured the liquid into her mouth.

"She should wake up sometime tomorrow if this works," Gaius said walking back over to the table.

"if?"

"Yes, let's just pray it does," Gaius said looking over to Morgana.

"And if it doesn't?" She asked. Gaius was silent for a moment. "she will die." Morgana felt sick and her face went cold. Merlin walked over to Morgana and sat next to her. Putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Gwen is strong she will make it" Morgana nodded. Arthur doubled the guard and had Gwaine and Lancelot go out on the border with five of other knights. Lancelot couldn't concentrate all he could think about was Gwen.

It was later that night Merlin went up to Arthur's chambers. Lancelot and Morgana where with Gwen they took shifts sleeping and watching Gwen. Merlin knocked on Arthur's chamber door and heard Arthur call out.

Merlin opened the door and walked in. Arthur saw it was Merlin and immediately felt at ease, but the way the firelight hit Merlin's face made him look stunning which made Arthur's heart race.

"Merlin… Uh, how's Gwen?" Arthur asked trying to hide the fact he was completely dumbfounded by Merlin. Merlin noticed that Arthur seemed a little off. It's probably because of Gwen. Merlin thought to himself. He felt a bit of jealousy.

"she's doing pretty good, Gaius said she should make a full recovery" Merlin said looking Arthur in the eyes, his eyes were so stunning. Arthur let out a sigh of relief.

"good… How are you doing? you haven't even been home a week and all this happens" Merlin was quiet for a moment. He wasn't alright. What happened still haunts him.

"I was doing ok till all this happened" Merlin lied. He wanted to tell Arthur everything but he knew he couldn't. Arthur could tell that Merlin wasn't telling him something. Arthur wanted to get up and hug Merlin but he didn't, of course.

"Here, sit," Arthur said pointing to the chair across from him. Merlin walked over and sat heavily in the chair. "you probably want dinner" Merlin said resting his head in his hands.

"Don't worry about it, I will get another maid to do it" Arthur said locking eyes with Merlin. "No, I don't want a poor maid to have to deal with you," Merlin said giving Arthur that smile he so loved.

"Merlin... I sometimes wonder if you want to be put in the stooks" Merlin rolled his eyes. Merlin got Arthur dinner and Arthur shared some of his food with Merlin.

Merlin came back from Arthur's chambers rather late and when he got back to Gaius chambers he saw Morgana asleep by Gwen and Lancelot in a chair on the other side of the bed sleeping as well.

Merlin snuck into his room trying not to make a sound.

* * *

 **A\N** Thank you all so much for reading, leave a review and tell me what you think! :P


	5. Love in a pit

**A\N** OMG! Thank you all so much for favoriting and following my story! It means so much to see that people like my work! And I love hearing from you all as well, enjoy chapter five (One of my favorites) Leave a review and tell me about what you think! Thank you so much for reading.

* * *

| chapter 5 |

It was almost a month after what happened Gwen recovered completely, she and Lancelot had been together more and more after the whole ordeal and Elyan wouldn't let her out of his sight.

Merlin was back to doing his job the way he used to.

He overslept, after all, he wasn't getting much sleep. He would lay awake at night thinking about what would happen now that Katrina is dead, would Sara rage war on Camelot?

Merlin was running to Arthur's chambers and almost knocked over a maid.

"Watch what you're doing!"

"Sorry!" Merlin yelled back running down the hall.

He burst into Arthur's chambers. "Well it's about time," Arthur said as Merlin came in breathing hard. "Sorry sire," Merlin breathed out as he put a hand on his knee.

"Get my horses ready we are hunting today," Arthur said getting up from his chair and walking to the front of his table. Merlin looked over at him and raised his eyebrows. "we?" He asked.

"Yes "we" You always come with me Merlin" Arthur added not really thinking about it, once he realized what he said he quickly corrected himself. "I mean... who would carry all the rabbits and such," Arthur smugly smiled. Merlin stared at him, his eyes wandered to Arthur's lips then he met Arthur's eyes again.

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe, you!" Merlin grumbled he hated hunting. Merlin went down to the stables and got two horses ready, and got Arthur's crossbow. He's such a prat Merlin thought to himself as he grabbed Arthur's crossbow out of the armory.

Why do I love someone who will never love me back? Merlin sighed and tried to push Arthur out of his mind. he walked out of the armory and saw Arthur coming over to him.

"Did you get everything I need?" Arthur asked.

"yes, Arthur" Merlin said rolling his eyes as they walked.

They went outside the castle and got on their horses and took off, little did they know what waited for them in the woods. They were in the woods for a little over an hour and got nothing.

They were walking on a thin dirt path, on their right was a big steep hill and on the other side was a deep gorge. Merlin was getting annoyed and tired.

"Maybe we should just call it in for the day?" Merlin asked praying Arthur would agree. "We haven't even been out here that long" Arthur said.

"We have been out here for over an hour!" Merlin yelp.

"That's not that long Merlin, stop being such a girl," Arthur said turning to look at Merlin so he could see that annoyed yet cute look on his face.

"Clotpoll" Merlin hissed under his breath. Arthur pulled his horse to a stop and held up his hand.

"What is it?"

"Shh!" Arthur snapped. Merlin rolled his eyes.

Merlin heard a spring click and he felt the world slow down the memory of his death flash before his eyes. The arrow hit the tree behind Arthur, but Arthur could have sworn he saw Merlin's eyes go gold.

"Let's go!" Merlin yelled kicking his horse forward. A few bandits came running down the hill for them. Arthur kicked his horse into a canter, but an arrow hit his horse's leg and the horse fell to the ground.

Arthur flew off his horse as it hit the ground.

"Arthur!" Merlin screamed. Arthur scrambled to his feet. He turned to face Merlin and saw his eyes turn gold. The bandits were flung against the trees.

Arthur couldn't believe what he was seeing. Merlin jumped off his horse and ran up to Arthur. Merlin knew that Arthur saw him use magic he was scared of what Arthur may do to him.

"Arthur I-I uh" Arthur took a step back and just stared at Merlin. Merlin looked at Arthur in shock. What would Arthur do? Merlin thought. Just as Arthur was about to say something the ground caved beneath them, they tumbled into the gorge.

Dirt and rocks flew everywhere. Arthur rolled and hit his back against the hard dirt wall.

"Uh damn it!" Arthur shouted. Merlin came limping over to Arthur.

"Are you ok?!" Merlin asked frantically.

"You… you have magic," Arthur said looking up at Merlin. Merlin looked down at Arthur.

"I... yes… I-I'm sorry Arthur" Merlin stammered. Arthur could see the fear in Merlin's face. He looked so different to Arthur. He had never seen him so fearful, Did losing him scare Merlin that much?

"Merlin… Why did you never tell me?" Arthur asked trying to stand up.

"No! don't, you may have hurt yourself and... What?" Merlin looked at Arthur in shock. He thought Arthur would yell at him or tell him he was evil.

"Why did you never tell me?" Arthur asked again.

"I-I wanted to but, you would have killed me," Merlin said.

"Maybe when we first met, but not now I care about you too much," Arthur said without even thinking. Merlin looked at Arthur in complete awe at what he said. Could Arthur feel the same way Merlin felt?

Don't be crazy he just means it as a friend Merlin told himself.

"I think I broke a rib," Arthur said gritting his teeth. "Here let me see," Merlin said. he pulled Arthur's shirt up to see his back.

"it looks like you may have bruised a rib," Merlin said slowly turning Arthur onto his back. "Uh!" Arthur yelped.

"Sorry… how are we going to get out of here?" Merlin asked looking around the gorge.

"I don't know Merlin… And if we did get out of here we don't have any horses" Arthur said. "Merlin, what happened to your leg?" Arthur asked. Merlin had blood all over his left leg and what looked like a very deep cut.

"I cut my leg on a rock when we fell" Merlin explained.

"Are you ok?" Arthur asked.

"Yes I'm fine Arthur, I will heal fast," Merlin said standing up.

"I will see what I can find around here to start a fire" Arthur nodded. He watched as Merlin walked away until he was out of site. Merlin looked around the gully and found some sticks to start a small fire. He sighed. He went back to Arthur.

"We need to get you out of here," Merlin said dropping the sticks down.

"And how are we going to do that?" Arthur asked a little annoyed. Merlin was quiet for a moment. If only he had tied his horse to a tree then they would probably still have a horse up there.

"I'm not sure yet..." Merlin said.

Back in Camelot, the knights were growing worried about Arthur.

"They should have been back by now," Gwaine said. Lancelot was next to him in the armory.

"I'm sure they will be back soon," Elyan said walking over to them.

"We should go looking for them," Lancelot added.

"Are you sure? maybe we should wait a little longer," Elyan asked looking between them.

"No Lancelot is right, we should go look for them," Leon said stepping forward. Percival walked into the armory.

"Who are we looking for?"

"Arthur he hasn't returned from hunting with Merlin," Leon said.

"Ok, then what are we waiting for?" Gwaine said stepping forward.

They took off galloping out of the castle walls.

Merlin started a fire and he told Arthur of his magic.

"So you're telling me that the first time we met, you used magic?!" Arthur said in a high tone.

"Yes… It's kinda funny if you think about it" Merlin said chuckling. "You would have been killed if you were caught" Arthur snapped.

"Yeah, but I wasn't" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Anything else I should know?" Arthur asked annoyed. "ohh…. Uhh well," Arthur looked over to Merlin, "Merlin?" Arthur said in a low tone.

"It's about the dragon….. Uhh"

"Oh god"

"I'm a dragon lord…" Merlin said holding back tears at the thought of his father.

Arthur looked him over. "Merlin... Merlin, I'm sorry" Arthur said with sympathy. He wanted to just hug Merlin, Merlin looked over to Arthur and their eyes locked, they looked at one another for a moment. Merlin looked ahead to the small fire.

"I wish that you told me, I would have made sure nothing happened to Balinor," Arthur said. Merlin looked back over to Arthur. A tear fell down his cheek but he smiled.

Arthur wanted to reach out and wipe the tear-off Merlin's cheek.

"I-I should go get more firewood," Merlin said standing up, Arthur looked up at him and nodded. Merlin walked away.

Arthur felt a sadness sweep over his whole body. All the times Merlin saved him, all that he sacrificed and he never once got a thank you. He had to thank him... but a simple "Thank you" wouldn't do.

"See any sign of them?" Leon called out pulling his horse to a stop.

"No... No sign" Gwaine said.

"Wait… look!" Elyan said hopping off his horse. he bent down to the ground. "what is it?" Lancelot asked walking up behind him.

"Hoof tracks," Elyan said standing up. "How do we know if it's their's?" Lancelot asked.

"It's all we have," Elyan said getting on his horse. Lancelot looked over at the other knights.

Merlin came back with no firewood.

"I thought you were getting firewood," Arthur said a little confused.

"There wasn't any," Merlin said sitting down next to Arthur. Merlin crossed his arms and dug his hands into the sides of his chest.

Arthur looked over at him and saw he was shivering.

"Merlin, you're shivering," Arthur said moving a little closer to him. "It's bloody cold," Merlin said through gridded teeth. Arthur moved over to Merlin and leaned against him.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked looking over to Arthur.

"You're being annoying with your shivering," Arthur said, Merlin rolled his eyes. The feeling of Arthur's body against his was almost making him shake harder.

Arthur's heart was racing, being so close to Merlin just felt so right, yet so wrong.

"Good god's Merlin you're freezing!" Arthur said moving a little closer to Merlin.

Merlin's shoulders tensed, he could feel his heart in his throat but he didn't say anything. They just sat there in silence for what seemed like years, till

"Merlin…" Arthur said resting his head on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin bit his lip and stopped breathing for a moment.

"Y-yeah?" Merlin stammered.

"I have a secret of my own" Arthur said his voice now low and almost... scared. He had to show Merlin that he was thankful.

Merlin shifted and looked over at him.

"what?" Merlin asked locking eyes with Arthur.

"I um I"

"Arthur!" Merlin and Arthur looked up to see the knights. They both let out a sigh of relief. They threw down ropes and pulled Merlin and Arthur up.

Gwaine grabbed Merlin by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Arthur looked over at them and felt a pang of jealousy.

"Are you ok?" Gwaine asked.

"yeah, I'm… I'm great" Merlin said looking over to Arthur. Gwaine noticed how Merlin looked over to Arthur. he knew how Merlin felt About Arthur and it was obvious that Arthur felt the same way.

"It's a long story," Merlin said looking back over to Gwaine.

All the knights came over and hugged Merlin.

They helped Arthur onto the back of Percival horse, They rode back to Camelot the whole time Arthur thought of what he would do about the magic law. Of course, he couldn't kill Merlin he loved him, but what would all of his people think.

They got back to Camelot and Arthur and Merlin went straight to Gaius.

"You're very lucky you didn't get any more injuries sire," Gaius said giving him a bottle.

"Take this before you go to bed, it will help with the pain" Arthur nodded. Merlin was sitting on the table with his leg wrapped.

"So Merlin…" Arthur said turning to him. Merlin looked over to Arthur.

"I will be changing the law against magic, you can use magic all you want till then"

Gaius stared at them with his mouth hanging open. "Did I hear that right?" Gaius asked looking between the two of men.

"Yes, Arthur knows I have magic" Arthur smiled as did Merlin. "And I have come to see that magic isn't evil like my father said… he was wrong," Arthur said looking over to Gaius.

Gaius didn't know what to say, after a bit of explaining to Gaius Arthur went back to his chambers, but as he was walking out the door he turned around.

"Merlin" Merlin looked over to him. "Thank you, for... everything" Merlin smiled wide.

Arthur sat up in bed and thought of Merlin. "I almost said I love you to him... why didn't I just say it?" He said aloud.


	6. A love confessed?

**A\N** Sorry this chapter is a little late. What is everyone thinking so far about this Story? Leave a review and tell me. Thank you so much for reading.

* * *

|chapter 6|

* * *

It was a little over a month when the council meeting finally took place. It took longer than Merlin and Arthur wanted to get the meeting in place. Arthur had to heal and all the members had to be there.

It was late at night when the council meeting finally ended. Merlin was pacing back and forth by the door of the council chambers. He kept running his hands through his hair. A nervous sweat was cascading down his forehead.

The doors opened but only Arthur walked out. Merlin ran over to him with a confused yet scared look plastered on his face.

"Well?" Merlin asked.

"It went over surprisingly well. Merlin magic is now legal" Arthur said grinning at Merlin. Merlin let out a big sigh of relief and a big smile came over his face. His eyes lit up like a raging fire.

Arthur had never seen Merlin so happy. But he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. "I'm sorry you had to live like you did for so long Merlin," Arthur said with what sounded like guilt in his voice.

Merlin looked at Arthur. "It's not your fault you were taught that magic is evil," Merlin said taking a step closer to Arthur. Arthur met Merlin's eyes. "Well, come on we should celebrate first drink's on me," Arthur said grabbing Merlin's shoulder and pulling him.

The rest of the council walked out and headed to their chambers.

"Why not all drink's on you?"

"Shut up Merlin"

"Well it was worth a shot," Merlin said following Arthur out the castle.

They were walking down the tavern in complete silence when Merlin lit a fire in his hands. "What on earth are you doing?" Arthur asked looking down at the little flame.

"I don't know… Just enjoying myself" Merlin said dropping his hands. Arthur smiled at him. "What?" Merlin asked stopping. "You with your magic, I have never since you so happy," Arthur said turning his body to face Merlin.

Merlin smiled and laughed. Their eyes fixed on one another. Arthur took a step closer to Merlin. What am I doing? Arthur asked himself. Merlin felt his breath catch. He took a step back.

"We should probably get moving before the tavern fills up," Merlin said looking down to the tavern. "Yeah I guess you're right" Arthur agreed. Merlin looked over to Arthur.

"Did that just come out of your mouth?" Merlin asked a smile spreading across his face.

"Oh shut up Merlin," Arthur said. Merlin laughed. Arthur rolled his eyes and started walking to the tavern, Merlin walked up beside of him. They walked into the tavern, there were at least 20 people in the tavern.

They sat down at the bar table. Arthur ordered their drinks and started talking. "So what else can you do Merlin?" Arthur asked taking a sip of his drink. "Well, I got the power of life and death after I killed Nimueh," Merlin said picking up his cup.

"You-You what... you killed Nimueh?"

"yeah to save your prat self," Merlin said. Arthur smiled. He really started to realize just how much Merlin had done for him. They ordered a few more drinks and got very drunk.

"We should probably get back," Merlin said trying to stand. He stumbled forward and almost fell on Arthur. Arthur laughed. He leaned back and fell off his stool with a thud.

"Are you ok?" Merlin asked putting his hand out and helping Arthur up. "Yeah I'm f-f-fine," Arthur said standing up. They were only a few inches apart. "Uhh, we should probably get going,"

Merlin said taking a step back. "Yeah let's go," Arthur said turning away from Merlin. Merlin and Arthur were almost falling everywhere. They fell their way out of the tavern and as they did Arthur stopped.

"Oh god, you aren't going to throw up are you?" Merlin asked.

"What? no, I… I just wanted to stop and look at you in the moonlight," Arthur said taking a step closer to Merlin. Merlin's heart was doing flip flops in his chest. Arthur's shoulders tensed up.

Merlin just stared at Arthur, Arthur took a step closer and pushed a piece of Merlin's raven black hair out of his eyes. Merlin's mouth opened a bit in shock he could have fallen over in that very moment.

Arthur looked at Merlin's parted lips with lust, his heart racing he leaned forward and kissed Merlin. Merlin just stood there for a moment not knowing what to do, but as lust and love filled his chest he put his hands on Arthur's cheeks and pulled him forward, deepening the kiss.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's waist and pushed him against the tavern wall. Merlin wrapped his hands around Arthur's neck pulling him even closer. Arthur bit Merlin's lower lip. Merlin moved forward laying a heavy kiss on Arthur's lips.

Arthur pushed Merlin into the wall and put his body against Merlin's. Merlin gasped with desire. Merlin ran his hands down Arthur's chest, pulling at his shirt trying to undo the buttons on it but Arthur pulled back.

"Wait," Arthur said. "I'm sorry," Merlin said feeling a little guilty. "No it's fine it's just... umm we are outside the tavern... Probably not the best place" Arthur said a smile going across his face. Merlin laughed and they stood there just gazing into one another's eyes.

Until Merlin spoke.

"I love you Arthur Pendragon" He said his chest burning with love. Arthur leaned forward and kissed him. A long passionate kiss.

"I love you too Merlin" Arthur said pulling back laying his forehead against Merlin's. Merlin smiled. "come on, let's go," Arthur said pulling Merlin by his hand. They stumbled back to Arthur's chambers, the second they got inside Arthur grabbed Merlin by the waist and pushed him against the door.

He laid a heavy kiss on Merlin's lips. Merlin pushed his body against Arthur's. Arthur pulled at Merlin's shirt. Merlin broke the kiss and took his shirt off and threw it across the room. It hit something off the table with a bang. Merlin laughed.

"You're such an idiot," Arthur said pulling Merlin back to him. "I may be but I'm your idiot," Merlin said leaning in to kiss Arthur, but Merlin lost his balance and fell on Arthur sending them both crashing to the floor.

They hit the floor with a thud and Arthur hit the back of his head on the floor. "Ow," Arthur said. Merlin laughed and laid his head on Arthur's chest. Merlin lifted his head back up and laid a passionate kiss on Arthur's lips. Arthur gently grabbed Merlin's cheeks. Merlin put his hands on the floor by Arthur's head slowly straddling him. Arthur gasped and pulled at Merlin's waist.

Arthur pushed Merlin off him and on the floor their legs now tangled with one another. Arthur slowly kissed his way down Merlin's jaw to his neck. Merlin dug his hands into Arthur's back. He ran his hands up Arthur's back as he moved his way down Merlin's body.

Arthur kissed his way back up to Merlin's lips. they slowly took all their clothes off and made their way to Arthur's bed. Merlin put a spell on the room so no one could hear them.

It was the next morning. Arthur woke up with a pounding in his head. "Ugh, what happened last night?" He asked himself. He felt someone next to him. he looked down and saw Merlin naked laying next to him, all the memories came back to Arthur.

He looked down to Merlin. He couldn't help but smile. A strong feeling of happiness filled his chest. He looks so peaceful, I won't wake him. Arthur said to himself. He kissed Merlin's head and slowly got out of bed.

Arthur was getting dressed behind the screen when Merlin started to wake up. "Ugh… what happened?" Merlin asked himself sitting up a bit. Arthur looked over to him. Merlin's face went pale when he realized where he was and that he was naked.

His cheeks became bright red with embarrassment. Arthur smiled at him. "Good morning" Arthur said walking over to him laying a soft kiss on his lips.

"Good morning" Merlin said groggily. He looked up at Arthur. "You should probably get dressed," Arthur said as much as he liked seeing Merlin this way he was rather hungry.

"Eh, should I?" Merlin half asked smirking. "Well unless you want to get my breakfast naked," Arthur said raising his eyebrows. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Why do I have to get your breakfast?"

"because your my servant" Arthur looked Merlin in the eyes. Merlin smiled. "come on now get dressed," Arthur said throwing Merlin's pants at his head.

"Thanks," Merlin said throwing a pillow at Arthur. Merlin put his pants on and got out of bed, he started to look for his other clothes.

"Arthur where's my shirt?" Merlin asked looking around the room. "You threw it at the table and knocked something over last night," Arthur said from behind the screen. "Yeah I found it... damn it"

"What?"

"Arthur… Arthur, I knocked over a goblet of wine"

"So?"

"It's all over my shirt!" Merlin yelled in frustration.

Arthur burst out laughing. "Shut up you prat how will I explain this?" Merlin asked looking over his shirt. "I don't know Merlin," Arthur said. "I will say you threw it on me, people already think you're a prat so it won't make a difference," Merlin said joking.

"The people love me," Arthur said walking out from behind the screen and looking at Merlin. "That's because they don't know you," Merlin said turning to Arthur. "So if they did know me they would sleep with me? Sounds good" Arthur said grinning at Merlin. Merlin scoffed, shaking his head.

Merlin thought of a spell he could use. His eyes flash gold and the shirt was clean, he pulled it over his head. Arthur walked over to him and put his hands around his waist. Merlin smiled up at Arthur.

"I love you," Arthur said leaning in to kiss him. right as their lips were about to touch the warning bell started ringing. "What the hell?" Arthur said running over to the window to look out the main square.

"What is going on?" Merlin asked running up behind Arthur. "I don't know," Arthur said turning and walking briskly to the door. "But I'm about to find out," Arthur said, as he was about to grab the door handle the door flew open and Leon was standing outside.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked walking past Leon.

"We found a servant with an arrow in his back and a note"

"what did the note say?" Arthur asked. "I think you should read it for yourself," Leon said looking over to Arthur with a worried look. "Where is the poor servant?" Arthur asked his voice sad.

"He was found at the back wall of Camelot sire," Leon said. Merlin was walking behind them he knew that it was probably Sara threatening him. Merlin felt his back stiffened in fear at the thought of Sara coming back for him or the people he loved.

The three of them made their way to the back wall of Camelot, they walked past two Guards and saw the servant laying on the ground. Gaius was standing over him looking over his body.

Arthur and Merlin walked over to Gaius. "Merlin! where have you been? you didn't come home last night" Gaius asked looking over both Arthur and Merlin. Merlin and Arthur looked at one another. Arthur gave Merlin a death glare.

"I was uh" Merlin didn't know what to say. Arthur quickly jumped in.

"He was with me, I needed him," Arthur said. Merlin bit his inner cheek trying not to laugh. "Oh... ok," Gaius said looking between the both of them he was a little confused but didn't think too much about it.

"It look's like he was shot then fell off the wall see the bruising on his body," Gaius said kneeling down. "Do we have any idea who did it?" Arthur asked looking the body up and down.

"I fear not," Gaius said. Arthur remembered the note Leon was talking about earlier. "Where's the note?" Arthur asked. Gaius grabbed the note on the ground. "here" Gaius handed him the note.

Arthur Pendragon

I will not let you bring magic back to this kingdom your father would be so ashamed you will pay for this.

CB.

Arthur looked at the note in horror. "Arthur, what is it?" Merlin asked. "Here, read it," Arthur said handing the note to Merlin. Arthur stood up and looked over to Merlin, his face was pale, and pure fear was plastered to his face.

"Merlin, this won't change the law about magic" Arthur said.

Merlin looked up from the note and at Arthur. He didn't know what to say, he knew who CB was but how was he supposed to tell Arthur that? The image of Cedric popped into his mind. "I-I know" Merlin said giving Arthur a smile.

Arthur gave him a confused look. After they moved the body Gaius walked over to Merlin.

"Merlin where were you and Arthur?" Gaius asked looking Merlin in the eyes. "Arthur wanted me to stay in the servant chamber in case he needed something," Merlin said trying to keep his voice calm.

"You're a really bad liar Merlin," Gaius said. Merlin looked at Gaius. "Look I can't tell you, not now," Merlin said his tone low. "Ok Merlin... I just hope you're not in some sort of trouble" Gaius said. "I'm not Gaius," Merlin said.

"Merlin" Arthur called. Merlin turned to face him. "Coming" Merlin called looking back at Gaius. He nodded to Gaius and jogged over to Arthur. "He know's you're lying, Merlin" Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear.

"Yes, I know but was I supposed to say?" Merlin whispered back. "Oh yeah I was having sex with Arthur," Merlin said.

"Shh! good lord Merlin, we haven't told anyone yet and I'm sure people don't want to know about us having sex," Arthur said.

Merlin just smiled, but couldn't stop thinking about the letter, he didn't know what to do about it. Should he tell Arthur?

Should he risk changing the future

again?


	7. A past come back

**A\N** Ugh sorry late chapter and it's short but next chapter should be longer which may take awhile to write but I will try to get it done as fast as I can.

* * *

| chapter 7 |

"Ah, Cedric," Sara said looking him up and down. Cara was standing at her left shoulder, looking down at her and back up at Cedric.

"You're back early, why?" Sara asked her voice like sandpaper.

"Arthur has lifted the magic law" Sara looked over at Cara.

"Should we take action?" Cara asked looking down at her studying her face. Sara didn't respond. "My lady?" Sara smirked and looked back at Cara.

Back in Camelot Merlin and Arthur were doing a horrible job of keeping them a secret. From making out in the armory and a night when Merlin forgot to put a spell on Arthur's room, Morgana came to see what was going on.

"Why is she here?" Arthur asked Merlin in a whisper. Merlin was under Arthur, both their shirts were off.

"Arthur?" Morgana called out again. "Just a minute!" Arthur called pulling on his shirt. "What am I supposed to say?!" Merlin asked looking around for his shirt.

"Hide Merlin," Arthur said waving his hand. Merlin ran behind the screen, Arthur opened the door.

"Is everything ok? I was walking around the castle and heard weird noises" Morgana said peering past Arthur into his room.

"Yeah everything is fine, I was just, uhh… Looking for a rat" Morgana looked him up and down.

"A rat?"

"Yeah, because Merlin is too lazy to do it himself," Arthur said. But probably what got them found out was when they kissed outside Morgana's chambers. Merlin was down in the armory when he remembered to be a little more careful this time.

He walked up to Arthur's sword and made sure he didn't trip over the random robe in the armory. "Why is that even here?" Merlin asked himself. He shrugged it off. He walked out of the armory and started making his way to Arthur's room, As he was about to turn a corner he heard a loud crash come from the armory.

Merlin turned and ran back to the armory. His heart was pounding as he burst in the door. The room was so still too still.

silence.

dust was flying all over the room. Making a halo-like effect in the room. Merlin walked in the and saw that all the swords were knocked over. He examined the sight. There is no way it could have just fallen over. Merlin thought to himself.

He walked deeper in, walking up to the fallen swords. He got down on his knees and lifted it up, and that's when he saw it.

The writing on the wall.

"You will not win, no matter how hard you try"

Merlin's blood was like ice in his veins, cutting at his heart and lungs. He now knew that him falling was no accident. The words were written with a rock on the floor. The rock had the thin white powder on it that was now written on the wall.

He looked at the writing as if it was holding a knife to his throat. Arthur flashed in his mind.

"Oh god. No, no no!" Merlin yelled he bolted out of the armory. He grabbed the wall and slid. He ran as fast as his legs would let him to Arthur's room. He burst through the door. Out of breath and almost as white as a ghost.

Morgana and Arthur looked at him. Their faces shocked. Merlin let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw that Arthur was fine. Arthur ran over to Merlin.

"Hey, what's wrong. Are you ok?" Arthur asked frantically.

Merlin didn't respond he just hugged Arthur tightly, wrapping his hands around Arthur's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. He didn't care that Morgana was in the room. The shock of the moment was too much and he just needed to hold Arthur in his arms.

Arthur pulled back and healed Merlin's head, running his hand across Merlin's pale skin. "Hey, it's ok, I'm ok, What happened?" Merlin just stared at Arthur. What was he supposed to say?

He didn't tell Arthur about Cedric because he couldn't risk changing the future. "Someone was in t-the armor… They wrote on the wall and I thought y-you" Merlin was frantic, his words incoherent. Arthur pulled his chin up and looked him in the eyes. "Calm down" Merlin shut his eyes and shook his head leaning into Arthur's hand.

Morgana just watched. She smiled. Merlin looked over at her his eyes flickering from her to Arthur.

"It's ok, I already know," Morgana said smiling at both of them. Merlin smiled back at her. "Ok, Merlin what did you see?" Arthur asked.

Merlin leads Arthur and Morgana to the armory. Merlin walked in with Arthur close behind. Merlin walked over to the swords but they were upright. He looked up at the wall.

"It-It's gone!"

* * *

 **A\N** sorry this chapter is probably shit I will do better next time!


	8. repeat

**A\N** Enjoy this rather short chapter sorry I have some writers block right now.

* * *

Chapter 8

"What's gone?" Arthur asked stepping up behind Merlin. "The writing!" Merlin said his voice shrill.

"What did it say?" Morgana asked, her eyes looking at the wall. "It said you will not win no matter how hard you try" Merlin's back stiffened. Arthur saw how stressed Merlin was about this. His eyes were open wide and his body as stiff as a board.

Arthur turned Merlin to look at him. "Hey, it's alright. We will have the knights watch for suspicious people and you can protect Camelot like you always have"

Merlin smiled at Arthur, but his words only seemed to work for a few seconds. He has no idea what's going to happen. It was later that night. Merlin was sitting at the table in Arthur's room.

Arthur turned over in bed and looked at Merlin. He seems so off. Arthur thought. Almost like he knows something Arthur doesn't.

"Are you coming to bed, or are you just going to stare at the wall all night?" Arthur asked smiling at a now annoyed Merlin. Merlin rolled his eyes and chuckled, but he didn't answer he just looked back at the wall.

"Merlin are you okay?" Arthur asked now getting worried, Merlin seemed a million miles away all day. Merlin looked back over at Arthur.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Merlin"

"I'm fine, really" Arthur rolled his eyes and rolled over on his side. Merlin just looked back over at the wall, his mind racing with thoughts of all the people that could have written on the wall. But then he realized something. How the day played out was almost the same as the future he saw.

His mind raced. How much have I really changed? He asked himself. What will happen if it all plays out? Merlin's mind was a train wreck of thoughts. But he couldn't stop them.

He got up and laid next to Arthur in bed. Arthur always gave him comfort even in the worst situations.

"I love you," Merlin said, snuggling up against Arthur's back. "I love you too," Arthur said rolling over and facing Merlin. "Are you sure you're okay?" Arthur asked brushing back some of Merlin's hair.

Merlin took a deep steady breath. Should I tell him? Merlin asked himself.

Sara walked through her room heading to the door. Over her shoulder was a brown leather bag it was rather beaten up. Her, Cara and Allen all lived in a small castle in the woods.

The castle was built with dark gray bricks with a big dark brown door. It had eight bedrooms, a throne room, and one kitchen. Some bricks had fallen from the top of the building.

Sara's room was almost the same as the rest. It has light gray walls with an oak door. Her bed frame is a dark brown with a red blanket and pillows laid on the mattress. The floors are a creamy-like off white color.

A fireplace was set not far from the door, the bricks a little darker than the walls. a set of four windows looked out over the forest. Sara walked out the door to the hall where she took a right and went down a stone spiral staircase.

Once she was down she looked behind her. There was another hall that led to the kitchen and the throne room. Straight ahead was the dark brown door where Cara and Allan were waiting for her with three horses.

She walked out the door and over too them. "Ready?" She asked them. They nodded and smirked at her.

"Let's go then, Arthur Pendragon if you think you can just kill my sister and have nothing happen you are dead wrong" Cara looked at Sara. They had been good friends for a long time and after Uther killed Sara's mother and father in the great purge she swore to fight alongside her to bring down the pendragon's.

Sara kicked her horse into a canter. Cara and Allan following close behind.

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes. "Yes… I am just stressed. This day hasn't been easy" Merlin said. Arthur smiled sweetly and kissed Merlin's forehead. Right as Arthur was about to say something Merlin spoke

"We should tell the castle about us," Merlin said his voice rather flat. "Are you sure? Do you think this is the right time?" Arthur asked looking Merlin over as if trying to read his thoughts.

"Yes, I am sure" Arthur smiled at him. "Okay, we can do it tomorrow night" Merlin kissed Arthur. They laid wrapped in one another till they both fell into a still sleep. Merlin woke at the crack of dawn. The sun has just started to shine through the woods.

Merlin sighed and sat up. He got out of bed and pulled on a shirt. He walked out of the room for an early morning walk so he could think. He walked down the halls in silence.

Nothing but few maids and his shadow there with him or that's what he thought. As he walked with his hands in his jacket pockets someone stepped out in front of him. The person was wearing a dark blue cloak with the hood pulled over their face.

Merlin was startled by the man and took a step back. "Uh, hello," Merlin said. The writing flashed before his mind and he prepared himself for the worst. The person reached up and pulled the hood off their face. Merlin froze.

"Mordred" Merlin spat his name.

"Hello Merlin," Mordred said his voice like a knife going through Merlin's heart. "What are you doing here?" Merlin asked through gridded teeth.

"The law against magic has been lifted"

"And?" Merlin snapped.

"It's safe here" as Merlin was about to say something he heard Arthur call out his name.

"Merlin?"

"I'm here," Merlin said not taking his eyes off Mordred. Arthur turned the corner and saw Merlin facing someone. He noticed that Merlin was taking quick shallow breaths, his shoulders stiff.

Arthur walked up behind him and looked at the other person.

"Mordred?"

"Hello, Arthur" Mordred said smiling at him.

"So where have you been all this time?" Arthur asked looking at Mordred from across the table. Arthur took Mordred to the council chamber and got him something to eat.

"Here and there, I had to travel a lot" Arthur looked down. Merlin was standing by Arthur's side, his arms crossed.

"Well you don't have to anymore, you can stay in the castle until you find somewhere permanent," Arthur said giving Mordred a small smile. Merlin snapped his head down to look at Arthur.

Arthur looked up at Merlin for a second. "Oh I couldn't," Mordred said waving his hand. "Yes, you must. It's no trouble really"

"Thank you sire" A maid showed Mordred his room and Merlin stormed back to his and Arthur's room. Arthur noticed his strange behavior and followed him.

"Merlin, what's wrong? you have been acting strange ever since this morning" Merlin stopped and turned to face Arthur. "You can't let Mordred stay here," Merlin said his voice shaking with fear.

"What why not?"

"You just can't!" Merlin snapped. Arthur was taken back by his sudden outburst. Merlin took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"You're hiding something from me and I know it so don't even try and lie," Arthur said his voice stern almost demanding. Merlin stared at him. "I-I Arthur" Arthur shook his head and walked away.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled after him. "You know, I just wish you could be honest with me Merlin" Merlin looked at him with pleading eyes but Arthur just turned and kept walking.

Merlin walked into Gaius's chamber. "Uh, Merlin" Gaius said turning to him. Merlin's face was somber. His shoulders hung over. Gaius gave him a confused look.

"Merlin… What's wrong?"

"Mordred is in Camelot"

"Mordred, the druid boy?" Gaius asked staring at Merlin.

"Yes and Gaius I'm scared I'm really scared" Merlin sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. Gaius sat next to him and put his hand on Merlin's back.

"You need to tell Arthur" Merlin looked at Gaius. "And don't think I know about you two… the whole castle knows" Merlin smiled. Merlin stayed with Gaius for awhile he figured him and Arthur could use some space. Merlin and Gaius had to figure out a way to stop Mordred.

Before it was too late

* * *

I really don't know how to feel about this chapter... not my best work


	9. The meeting

**A\N** this chapter took way to long.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

It was six in the afternoon. Sara, Cara, and Allan came over a hill and saw the tips of Camelot. The stone castle set in a dark shadow.

"How much longer?" Allan complained moving in the saddle.

"Oh stop your crying," Cara said looking back at him. "It's only about a days ride now, maybe less," Sara said gazing at the far away castle. Allan moaned.

Arthur sat in his chamber. Alone. He wanted to talk to Merlin but with his outburst, he thought it would be better to just leave him for now. He paced back and forth. Why was Merlin so touchy about Mordred? What has Mordred done to make him like that? Arthur sighed and plopped down on his bed. He held his head in his hands.

"Merlin the prophecy could have changed," Gaius said. Merlin paced back and forth in front of him.

"No Gaius, I know it's true"

"How? You can't see the future Merlin"

Merlin stopped pacing and scoffed.

"What?"

"Nothing" Merlin began to pace again. But something hit him. I'm no seer… how did I see the future?

"I have to go see the dragon"

"Wh-Merlin!" Merlin ran out the door and down the hall. Leaving a very confused Gaius. Arthur decided to go and talk to Merlin, he knew he would be with Gaius.

Merlin briskly walked around the corner, running down the hall. He ran through the castle and out the doors.

Arthur walked down the hall to Gaius's chamber. When he got there he softly knocked on the door. Gaius opened the door.

"Sire, what can I do for you?" Gaius asked, even though he knew he was looking for Merlin. "Is Merlin here? I need him" Arthur asked looking over Gaius' shoulder into the small chamber.

"No, he's not I... sent him to get some things for me"

"when he gets back tell him to come and see me" Gaius nodded and closed the door. Arthur sighed and walked away. As he walked back to his chamber he saw Mordred.

"Mordred!" Arthur yelled out. Mordred turned and looked at him.

Merlin made his way through the woods. Orange sunlight shined through the trees. He finally got to the open grassy field. He summoned a voice deep within him calling out for the dragon. He heard the flap of his big wings and saw him coming over the trees. Merlin stepped back as the dragon landed.

"Why have you called me this time young warlock?" He asked looking down at Merlin with his amber eyes. "I saw a future that could have happened and I changed it… but I think it's just replaying" Merlin said his voice shaky.

The dragon looked at him, studying his face. "Then you must let it play out"

"What?!" Merlin yelled waving his hands in the air. "Merlin, changing the future is never a good idea"

"But I had to! if I didn't…. Arthur and I would be dead" Tears started to come over his eyes. The dragon was silent for a moment. "Maybe that is how the future is meant to be, maybe there is nothing you can do" Merlin looked up at him tears streaming down his face.

The dragon flew away without another word leaving Merlin alone in the field with his thoughts, He felt hopeless his energy drained and his heart ripped in two. He made his way back to the castle dragging his feet behind him.

Arthur was waiting outside in the main square on the steps. He wanted to see Merlin first thing when he came back. The whole day he was worried about him but now he was really worried.

It was dark outside and Merlin still hadn't come home, but as he sat down on the steps he saw someone come around the corner. "Oh, thank god," Arthur said as he saw Merlin walking up to him.

Merlin smiled when he saw Arthur and this made Arthur smile. Arthur walked up to Merlin and pulled him into his arms, wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist. Merlin put his hands on Arthur's shoulders and held on tightly.

"Where were you? I was worried about you" Arthur asked as he let Merlin go, but he still had his hands on his waist. Merlin smiled. "I had to go do something… I will tell you another time, okay?" Arthur looked down and then took a deep breath.

"Okay," He said he was trying to understand Merlin. Maybe he really didn't need to know, but he knew that when Merlin was ready he would tell him. Arthur pulled Merlin back into his arms, but as Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder his smile faded and look of dread came over his once happy face.

They walked back to the castle and Arthur turned to Merlin stopping him. Merlin looked confused as Arthur began to talk.

"So I got the council ready and called the meeting" Merlin looked even more confused. "Meeting, what meeting?" Merlin asked perplexed. "The meeting to tell the castle about us"

"Oh, I completely forgot!" Merlin exclaimed. Arthur laughed. "Come on let's go" They headed for the council chamber and the whole court was waiting for them. They walked together and a few smiled and some others looked confused.

As they walked Merlin saw Cedric and he felt his heart sink he knew what would happen but he had to act like he didn't. Arthur turned to face the court and then looked at Merlin. Merlin looked around the room and he met Gwaine's gaze.

Gwaine smiled and nodded at him, Merlin smiled back. Merlin looked to find Gaius. He was in the back and gave Merlin a reassuring nod.

"Hello everyone, I have an… announcement" He paused. Merlin looked over to him. A nervous look came over Arthur's once calm face. Merlin took his hand not caring that the whole council saw. Arthur looked over to Merlin and looked down at his hand and smiled.

People started whispering.

"I and Merlin are in love," Arthur said his voice light and his face relaxed. Merlin's chest filled with joy when he heard Arthur say it and as he did he held Merlin's hand a little tighter, but as claps filled the room Merlin couldn't help but feel dread.

One person wasn't clapping. Cedric. Merlin made dead eye contacted with him. Merlin's eyes hard and menacing. Once the clapping stopped and the room became quieter Cedric spoke. "Sire you will need an air and you must make an alliance with another kingdom you can't be with this servant!" He shouted.

Merlin felt his chest tighten with anger and fear. Arthur went to pull Merlin back but Merlin stepped in front of Arthur. Arthur put a hand on Merlin's upper arm but Merlin stood his ground.

"What are you going to do hm?" Cedric mocked. Merlin held his hand up, staring Cedric dead in the eye. Cedric strained his back, a little bit of fear swelled his face. Everyone watched as the three stood off against one another, the room was dead silent.

"Your castle will fall and I will be happy to see it" Cedric sneered. The knights drew their swords and pointed them at Cedric. Cedric froze "But you won't see that day" Merlin snapped his chest heaving up and down.

"Guards!" Arthur shouted stepping in front of Merlin. Merlin grabbed Arthur's wrist and held on tight. The guards burst through the door and looked to Arthur. "Restrain him and take him to the dungeons" The guards came up and grabbed Cedric by his upper arm, holding him firmly.

They dragged him out of the room. Merlin whipped around and looked Arthur over. "Are you okay?" Merlin asked.

"Yes I'm fine, are you"

"Yeah" Merlin breathed out. Everyone in the room had a shocked look plastered on their faces. Merlin knew Cedric would escape tonight and he knew he should let it happen. He can protect Arthur better now that he knows, but will he really let that man escape?

The meeting was dismissed. They got nothing but support which surprised them a lot, but the people trusted their king and if he was happy they were happy.

Merlin laid in bed snuggling up against Arthur's chest.

"I love you"

"I know" Arthur scoffed at Merlin and pushed him away. Merlin laughed and kissed Arthur. "I love you too"

Cara trotted her horse ahead of Sara.

"There it is, Camelot," Cara said looking over the castle.


End file.
